pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Trainer Classes
Trainers do not start with a class, but they can begin acquiring them as they go. We recommend that players get access to a class when they earn their first badge and their eighth badge. Additionally, as a group the players could keep a list of every Pokemon they've acquired through capture, trade, gift, etc... For every 100 Pokemon the party studies in this way, they get access to a new class. Players also become elite trainers after beating the elite 4 (more on that at the bottom of the page). Depending on how long a campaign the GM wishes to run and what the players' focus is, these methods can be changed. Main Classes Ace Trainer Ace trainers are the kings and queens of battle, able to bring out more from Pokemon than those Pokemon would have thought possible. Mankey See, Mankey Do: '''Your Pokemon's learnable moves list now includes any move that any other of your Pokemon knows that would make sense for it to be able to learn. '''Overpower: '''Your Pokemon can push themselves to the limit, spending a friendship point to do an extra 1d60 damage. '''Intense Training: '''You can spend a kudo to raise one of your Pokemon's EV's by 10, but never higher than 60. Actor Actors specialize in Pokemon theater, diving into the drama and getting the most out of their performance. '''Gimme More: '''Every time you take part in a theater play, you get an extra director's note. '''Learning through Roleplaying: '''Every Pokemon of yours that takes part in a play trains all its stats at the end. '''Script Change: '''When about to perform a play, you may spend a kudo to change something in a scene, taking out a part you don't like, rewriting something, or adding a plot point or detail. Athlete Athletes are experts at movement and they exercise with their Pokemon so that both become faster.. '''Double Dash: '''When your Pokemon takes two dash actions in the same turn, its second dash action can be a number of spaces equal to 1/10 its speed EV instead of its normal dash distance. '''Run, Forretress, Run: '''You may spend an FP to cause your Pokemon to take an extra dash action on its turn. '''Gymnastics: '''You may spend a kudo and for its entire turn your Pokemon on the field may nimbly move across the terrain without penalty, but still getting any bonuses you would want it to get. A Charmander could jump across water while a Pidgey could dive and run across beneficial terrain. Babysitter Babysitters raise eggs and baby Pokemon '''Egg Trainer: '''By taking care of the Pokemon before it hatches, it trains all of its stats once upon hatching. '''Baby Wearing: '''Any Pokemon with a pouch, such as Chansey or Khangaskhan, may carry an egg with it as a held item. Each egg held in this way does not count against of your 6 Pokemon limit. '''Adoption: '''You may spend a kudo to declare you find an abandoned egg. The GM will either pick a Pokemon at random that it hatches into, or a special one that would be meaningful to the player. Breeder Breeders specialize in selectively breeding Pokemon to produce stronger offspring and then raising them well. '''Legacy: '''If you breed a Pokemon, it inherits an additional move of your choice from one of its parents. '''Epigenetics: '''Whenever you breed a Pokemon that has a badge bonus, the offspring inherits the badge bonuses of one of its parents. No Pokemon can get the same badge bonus twice. Ultimate Pokemon do not reproduce because that's creepy. '''Parental Instincts: '''You can spend a kudo to train two of your Pokemon's stats, provided you hatched that Pokemon from an egg. Caretaker Caretakers work at Pokemon nurseries and daycares, raising their own and others' Pokemon with dedication and skill. '''Trustworthy: '''When trading Pokemon, they do not all their FP. '''Pamper: '''You can give Pokemon haircuts or stylings that grant it 1 friendship point, plus another if you have empathy or artistry, and a total of 3 FP if you have both skills. This costs you $250 in supplies and can be done for other trainers' Pokemon. '''Teach Tricks: '''You can spend a kudo to teach a Pokemon a new move from its learnable moves list. Other trainers can pay the kudo if you're doing this for their Pokemon, and doing so grants a tick on the cross-train evolution track if applicable. Cheerleader '''Popular One: You're very likeable. However any NPC views the party, they generally view you one step more favorably. Go Team: '''When you encourage your Pokemon, all allied Pokemon are encouraged. Any other bonuses you apply while encouraging only affect your Pokemon. '''You Can Do It: '''You may spend a kudo on behalf of someone else, and when you do so you have a 50/50 chance of getting your kudo back. Costumer Costumers make outfits for their Pokemon that not only enhance combat performance but also look frickin' sweet. '''Part of the Outfit: '''All Pokemon you have may carry an item with them in addition to wearing a outfit, as if they had the cosplayer ability. Pokemon who already have that ability have a second ability they get access to that is tied to the costume they are wearing. So a Cosplay Pikachu might gain the ability vigilant while wearing a guard uniform and then healer while dressing as a doctor, in addition to the outfit's normal benefit. You may also teach your Pokemon the move Cosplay at will. '''Wardrobe Malfunction: '''If a Pokemon is hit by an attack, you may decide that the outfit takes the damage. This destroys the outfit, but the attack has no effect on the Pokemon. '''Burst of Inspiration: '''You may make a new outfit for a Pokemon at the cost of a kudo. This also costs 2d6 times $100 if you can't justify having the necessary supplies on hand. (For example, if you want to make a hula girl costume and there's grass and coconuts available nearby, you wouldn't have to pay any money). Your outfit will grant some sort of bonus, usually one of these: * Change the wearer's secondary type to a specific type of your choosing. * Gain a second ability while wearing the outfit. * Increase HP by 50. * You may also copy another outfit's bonus and give it to the outfit you're making. Expert There are various classes that allow you to improve your battling, strengthen your Pokemon, and forge deeper bonds of friendship. If you're boring, you can just be an expert. Choose a skill. This makes you really good at doing normal, boring things with that skill. '''Skill Mastery: '''Pick one skill of yours as your chosen skill. Now when you roll a skill by yourself you can take the sum of your 2d60 instead of just the highest. Similarly, when working with your Pokemon '''Favored Stat: '''Whenever you train the stat associated with your chosen skill, instead of rolling, automatically increase it by 10 so long as you don't go above 60 for your EV. '''Masterwork: '''Before making a roll with your chosen skill, you can spend a kudo and declare that you get an automatic total of 120 on your two dice. Fossil Hound As a paleontologist, you specialize in finding fossils and using fossil Pokemon. '''Prehistoric Power: '''All fossil Pokemon you have get +1 to Speed and +1 to another of their IV's. Additionally, the move Ancient Power deals double damage when your Pokemon use it. '''Science Contacts: '''Whenever you find a fossil you can send it in to be revived, quickly, by one of your contacts in exchange for them keeping the fossil. '''Treasure Hunter: '''Whenever the GM calls for rolls to locate abandoned or lost items, you may spend a kudo to find an additional item. Fossils count as items. Gardener '''Berry Juicer: '''You can turn berries into juice. This costs $50 and the berry heals 30 HP in addition to whatever other effect it would have. '''Johnny Appleseed: '''You can plant berries in just about any wild location, given a bit of time. Each berry you plant grows a bush that produces 1d6 berries of whatever you planted if you return at a later date (at least a couple sessions). You're also able to pick berries from bushes without killing the bush. '''Bountiful Harvest: '''You can spend a kudo to double the amount of berries you get from all berry bushes around you. Hacker Hackers are rulers of the digital world. '''Modder: '''You can write a mod for Porygon. If you have the strongest version of Porygon the GM is including (Porygon, Porygon2, or Porygon-Z) then you can run your mod that improves its performance once per scene. Treat this like a mega evolution, except that you need no key stone or mega stone, and this doesn't count as your limit of only mega evolving one Pokemon per turn. '''Ride the Lightning: '''It is possible for humans to get turned into data like Pokemon, to be stored in Pokeballs or be transferred between Pokemon centers or enter a computer and examine the code as a digital entity. Most humans hate the sensation of doing so, but you've adapted and will put up with it. You never suffer discomfort or penalties for going digital. '''Digital Pirate: '''You may spend a Kudo to make a copy of a TM. If its power is less than your mind score, you can spend a second kudo to turn it into an HM. Hex Maniac Hex maniacs are masters of bad luck, '''Ofuda: '''You may make ofuda from $100 of supplies that are easily purchased from most general stores. By writing magical kanji on slips of paper, you bless them. They are one-use only but as a held item will nullify the first status effect that would otherwise affect the bearer. '''Curse: '''Any of your Pokemon may spend a friendship point to reroll an enemy's die, instead of their own. '''Evil Eye: '''You may spend a kudo at any time, as a free action, to cause any person or Pokemon to fail a task or miss an attack or in some other way fail due to sudden, inexplicable bad luck. Investigator As a cop or private eye, you can spot clues, and specialize in investigating crimes. '''Gut Instinct: '''Whenever you enter a location while working on a mystery, the GM tells you how many clues are in that location, and of those, how many you can currently get to. '''You Know My Methods: '''When one of your Pokemon identifies an enemy, it is harshly identified. '''Lie Detector: '''You may spend a kudo while having a conversation with someone, and you automatically know every time they tell a lie. Juggler Jugglers are masters of throwing Pokeballs and switching up their team tactically. '''Fastball: '''When you throw a Pokemon onto the field, it can immediately take a single command action. '''Rebound: '''When a Pokemon of yours is forced off the field you can send it back out onto the field instead of being forced to switch to a different Pokemon. '''Hail Mary: '''By spending a Kudo you can throw a pokeball to anywhere on the field. Loyal Friend Loyal friends stay true to their starter Pokemon, no matter what. And their starter stays true to them. '''Start to Finish: '''Your starter Pokemon can get the badge bonuses from all gyms it helped you beat. '''Unbreakable Bond: '''Any time your starter spends an FP it has a 50/50 chance of getting that FP back immediately. Your starter also won't run away except in the case of exceptional abuse. '''Not Over Yet: '''Once per fight, when your starter is KO'd, you can leave it on the field and then spend a kudo at the start of its next turn to inspire it to get back up, reviving at 2d60 HP. Medic Medics are trained to practice healing in the field, with minimal equipment and supplies. '''Prescription: '''You can give your Pokemon a potion, revive, or other such out-of-battle healing items. Pokemon can use such an item as if it were a berry. '''Placebo Effect: '''When you encourage a Pokemon you may also remove one its status effects or heal it for 1d60 HP. '''Heal Pokemon: '''You can spend a kudo to apply field medicine and fully heal a Pokemon, as if it were taken to a Pokemon center. Other trainers can spend a kudo for you to heal their Pokemon. Musician These rock stars and stage performers are great at playing and dancing to music. '''Song and Dance: '''All of your Pokemon add the following moves to their learnable moveset: Sing, Round, Dragon Dance, Petal Dance, Trumpet, Electric Boogaloo, and any other moves you come across that relate to music or dance. '''Play That Funky Music: '''Your music can inspire your Pokemon to dance with joy, making them happier and more agile. You can now play music as a command action that grants the normal benefits of the dodge and encourage actions. '''Power Ballad: '''You play a song that encourages all your team's Pokemon. All allied Pokemon get the normal benefits of the encourage action and are dodging until the start of their next turn. Additionally, the music wakes up all sleeping Pokemon on the field. Pitcher Pitchers are great at throwing Pokeballs and other items, which ironically makes them great catchers. Catchers of Pokemon that is. '''Curveballs: '''Pokemon can see a pokeball coming, but curveballs catch them off guard. Whenever you throw any type of pokeball, from standard pokeball to ultraball to dive ball, you get an extra die to catch Pokemon. '''Throw Rock: '''Any trainer can throw a rock during an encounter, but you can pitch it right between the Pokemon's eyes (or wherever else a weakspot might be). This weakens the Pokemon twice, meaning all other trainers get 2 extra dice to catch it. '''Double Toss: '''You can spend a kudo to throw two pokeballs at once, a feat of uncanny coordination. Pokefriend There are those who have such overflowing compassion toward their Pokemon that their bond forms immediately and stays deep forever. '''Warm Welcome: '''Every Pokemon you capture gains 3 friendship points immediately. '''In Sync: '''Your Pokemon know when you need that critical hit and may spend 2 friendship points and to automatically crit on an attack. '''The Friendship Deepens: '''You may spend a kudo to grant a Pokemon of yours 1d6 friendship points. Professor There are those who seek out knowledge and new discoveries about Pokemon to broaden their understanding of the Pokemon world, and then use that understanding to accomplish things undreamed of before. '''Learning: '''Every time you catch a Pokemon, you can train all stats of a different Pokemon from the same evolutionary line. For example, if you catch an Ivysaur you can train all stats off a Bulbasaur, Ivysaur, or Venusaur you already own. '''Repertoire of Knowledge: Instead of rolling for any skill that would depend on your knowledge of Pokemon, you can substitute the number of Pokemon you've entered in your pokedex for the skill roll. Discovery: '''You can spend a kudo to declare a fact about a Pokemon that is now true, such as that Wartortle can hold up to 2 gallons of water, or that Oddish leaves are incredibly toxic. The fact must be plausible and not overpowering. Psychic Some humans develop powerful supernatural abilities. Known as psychics, their abilities set them apart from the rest of humanity. '''Supernatural Luck: '''When you spend a Kudo normally, not associated with any class ability, you have a 50/50 chance of getting it back. The same goes for when your Pokemon spends an FP to reroll a die. '''Third Eye: '''Your mysteries skill now functions as your ability to perceive supernatural energies, just like awareness works for the physical world. You can see ghost Pokemon without a Silph Scope. You also change your type from normal to psychic. '''Telepathic Bond: ''' You can spend a kudo to learn any psychic move that one of your Pokemon knows. Unlike a Pokemon, you do not have the 6 move limit. Pugilist Some people look at Pokemon battles and think they're horrifying and cruel to Pokemon. Others think they look like fun. Guess which one you are. '''Fighting Spirit: '''Your secondary type is now fighting. Increase your strength IV by one. '''Dog Tags: '''Somehow, some way, you got yourself registered as a Pokemon. Though you still have all the rights of a human, you will be able to participate in Pokemon battles. You can still have 6 other Pokemon besides yourself. You can also apply a single badge bonus to yourself. '''Sparring Partner: '''You can spend a kudo to learn any fighting or normal-type move that one of your Pokemon knows and that it makes sense for you to be able to learn. Unlike a Pokemon, you do not have the 6 move limit. Smooth Criminal Smooth Criminals are the thieves and gangsters of the Pokemon world, stealing and selling Pokemon for power and profit. '''Black Market Connections: '''You can get items at half price and also can always find a fence for any stolen goods. You can also sell Pokemon for $5 times the sum of their stats, ten times that for legendaries. You may buy Pokemon on the black market at whatever price the GM sees fit to list them at. '''Monologuing Is a Free Action: '''When ambushing a rival trainer, you may spout your motto and inspire dread. So long as all you do is deliver your motto, no one else, human or Pokemon, may take any actions. '''Stockholm Syndrome: '''When you steal another trainer's Pokemon, you can spend a kudo and it will accept you as its new trainer. Specialist Specialists focus on a single type, and are often found training in gyms of their favored type. '''Favored Type: '''Choose a specific Pokemon type, such as fire or dark. Whenever one of your Pokemon of that type gains an FP, it gets double FP. '''TM Pipeline: '''A company has offered you discount TM's in return for your research that helped make them possible. Pick three TM's of your favored type. You may purchase them at 1/10 their normal cost. You can use this to give your friends cheap TM's, but don't expect to be able to sell them for profit. '''Fated Meeting: '''You can spend a kudo to have the GM add another Pokemon of your favored type to an encounter. You get an extra die on all thrown Pokeballs against that Pokemon. If there are no Pokemon of your favored type on the encounter table, the GM can either refund your kudo or add one anyway. Tactician Tacticians are the plotters and planners in battles, always having a trick up their sleeve to turn even the most catastrophic of circumstances into unexpected victory. '''Like Clockwork: '''As a result of your leadership, all of your Pokemon have the ability Precision, in addition to any other abilities they may have. They do not retain this if traded away. '''Broader Tactics: '''All of your Pokemon may learn a seventh move. '''Micromanage: '''You may spend a kudo up to once per turn to command one of your Pokemon or an ally's Pokemon to immediately take a command action, even if it is not that Pokemon's normal turn, provided they're not interrupting another Pokemon's action. Technician Technicians keep their equipment running and working overtime. '''Pokeball Repair: '''After an encounter, you can fix 1d6 of the Pokeballs that were thrown. '''Satellite Uplink: '''Satellite uplinks are tricky to run and expensive, but you have one. Normally these are just used to send emails and calls, but by spending a $100 you can transfer an item or Pokemon from your PC to your person. Sending Pokemon is, as always, free. You can always allow others to use your uplink. '''Signature Pokeball: '''You may spend a kudo to develop a specialized pokeball. Usually these get 4 dice to capture a particular type of Pokemon that you decide. As an example, you might develop a gravity ball that gets 4 dice to capture any Pokemon with the abilities airborne, flying brick, or levitate that allow it to go over terrain. Building a specialized pokeball requires $500 in supplies. Tracker Trackers are guides and scouts, able to spot a wild Sentret before it spots them and determine the path of a Zubat by following its trail. '''Examine Spoor: '''Whenever you enter an area with wild Pokemon, you get a list of all Pokemon that may be found there as well as a rough idea of how likely they are to show up. '''Pokemon Translator: '''You can understand the speech of Pokemon as if it were a second language to you. This does not mean that Pokemon have human-like cognition and are capable of the same complex thought processes that humans do. '''Seek the Unique: '''After Pokemon have been revealed for an encounter, you may spend a kudo to specify that the Pokemon found is shiny, one higher or lower challenge rating than normal, or an evolved or less evolved form than would typically apply. Trader '''Friendly Trade: '''Pokemon you receive in trade do not lose their friendship points. Pokemon you trade away regain the friendship points they had when you get them back. '''Cross-Trainer: '''Whenever you get assistance a Pokemon that you received in trade but didn't originally catch, it gets double experience and double ticks on its cross-train track. '''Strike Up a Deal: '''You may spend a kudo and the GM picks a nearby person who's up to trade with you. GM's choice of what they're looking for and what they are looking to find. If you choose not to accept the trade you have a 50/50 chance of getting your kudo back. Tycoon Tycoons are the savvy investors and financiers of the Pokemon world, making their money make money for them. '''Sellout: '''Whenever you take part in a Pokemon Theater play, get an extra sponsor request and double the rewards. '''Platinum Rewards Card: '''This credit card is the ultimate for the financially well-off. It offers rewards of 1 point for every $10 spent. The list of things that can be bought with these points is found here. Platinum rewards are only earned at participating merchants, which usually means not at bargain-basement places. You can also spend more than you have although you have to pay it back at 10% interest next session. '''Investment Portfolio: '''You may spend a kudo to earn 1d6 times $1,000 off whatever combination of investments, trust funds, market speculation, and lottery tickets fits your character. Classes that Change Play All the above classes are designed for standard gameplay. Kiddo Kiddos don't have all the rights and privileges of an adult, but also not as many of the responsibilities. '''Still Growing: Your mind and strength IV's are reduced by 10 each but you gain double experience at the end of each session. Note that a lower strength IV makes riding Pokemon easier. Childlike Innocence: '''Pokemon adopt your glee and enthusiasm and gain 1d6 friendship points upon capture. '''Too Young to Know Better: You may spend a kudo to bypass the social consequences of an action you took. This never works more than once on the same person. Teenager Pokemon adventures call out to teenagers eager to get out from under their parents' thumbs. '''Still Growing: '''Your mind IV is reduced by 10 but you gain double experience at the end of each session. '''Shared Angst: '''Your Pokemon are as frustrated as you are and they can channel that energy to destructive purposes. Each of your Pokemon gain the ability Anger Point. '''Not Fully Responsible: '''You may spend a kudo to halve the social consequences of an action you took. This never works more than once on the same person, nor on anyone younger than you. Ultimate Pokemon There are several ultimate Pokemon classes listed on the ultimate Pokemon page. Ranger Pokemon Rangers are enforcement and rescue personnel that use capture stylers to temporarily tame Pokemon. Playing a ranger allows you to try out a lot of different Pokemon you encounter though you have a harder time managing a standing team. '''Capture Styler: '''You can no longer catch Pokemon with Pokeballs but you can use a capture styler to get them to join your side temporarily. You have up to 6 Pokemon by your side this way, never caught in Pokeballs, and when you get a new one beyond the 6th one of your others leaves. Capturing a Pokemon with a styler increases its stats by one challenge rating (though never above maxed) and grants it 1d6 friendship points. The styler gets dice to capture like a pokeball equal to half your badges. '''Respect My Authority: '''As a ranger, you are an authority figure. You can execute warrants and arrest criminals as a police officer would, investigate environmental damage and assess or waive the penalty as mandated by law, and also arrange search and rescue operations. '''Call of the Wild: '''By spending a Kudo you can call upon the local wild Pokemon to aid you in a task, in conjunction with specialized ranger technology. These Pokemon must be allowed to go free, and leading them into a trap can cause you to lose this ability permanently. Creating a Class If you want to create your own class for this game, here's the method we find works best. Start by envisioning a cool part of the Pokemon experience that a player might want to focus on. Then start brainstorming abilities, the kind of things that will make the class unique and allow the player to do the cool, fun things they'll want to do as part of that class without taking over the game and shutting out other players whose abilities are not as powerful or useful. You'll eventually come down to three abilities. Two are static abilities that the player can do any time the situation arises and the third is a special ability that would be overpowered if the player could use it constantly so it is limited to requiring the player to spend a kudo to use it. Abilities should be more along the lines of "You can do this cool thing that most people can't" or "You get a special benefit every time you do a certain thing" rather than more generic bonuses like "You get +30 to checks involving dragon Pokemon." EXAMPLE: Taskmaster Let's say a player is a member of team rocket, and his character is a bad guy so he gets results by using cruelty and threats to push Pokemon past their limits, instead of the bond of friendship. This is the kind of gameplay we wanted to discourage, so we didn't add that class. But we'll use it as an example of the kinds of things to look for as you're building a class. One feature of the class is it can get the kind of performance that other trainers get through friendship points, but without being kind to Pokemon. So we start off with a Kudo ability that can grant 1d6 friendship points at the cost of one kudo. We bounce around names and decide to go with Crack the Whip. But as we think about it, we realize that this doesn't really represent what we're looking for as well. We decide to change it so that the Pokemon's max FP goes down by 1, but it gets 1d6 FP for now. This does a good job of showing that the Pokemon got more willing to go the extra mile and comply, but the bond between trainer and Pokemon is forever weakened. Furthermore, we make this a command action, replacing encourage. This eliminates the class doing something that doesn't make sense, cheering on their Pokemon, and instead has them extracting better short-term performance through cruelty. This will still satisfy the requirement of moves that need encouragement, like solar beam or hyper beam. We also decide we can make this a standard ability and eliminate the kudo cost, since the ability is something that can be used at any time without becoming overpowered. We put in another standard ability called Micromanage. Normally, every player's Pokemon are roleplayed by another player. But the Taskmaster roleplays their own Pokemon. This eliminates a feature of the game that was designed to get players thinking of their Pokemon as actual beings, and not just a collection of numbers on a page. But that kind of thinking works for the class. We're still short the third ability, the one that requires a kudo to activate. This one should be powerful but used rarely, perhaps only a couple times per session, maybe less, but very useful when used. After some thinking, we decide to go with an ability that allows the Taskmaster to force their Pokemon to push through any status effect. The taskmaster can spend a kudo and the Pokemon is treated as not having one of the status effects it has. But we realize this doesn't really quite convey the hurt this causes the Pokemon, so we change it a bit. Instead, it can now force the Pokemon to ignore all of its negative status effects, but the Pokemon now loses a friendship point for each status it has, due to the abuse. We'll call the ability Walk It Off. So that's our basic thought process. What's a good, balanced way of making rules for that where the abilities reflect what the class is about and allow the player to do what they really want to do. Elite Trainer NOTE: ALL THIS STUFF IS STILL UNDER DEVELOPMENT. TAKE IT WITH A GRAIN OF SALT. After beating the elite 4, the players become elite trainers. This grants them the following benefits: '''I Am Legend: '''Normally, trainers can only handle one legendary Pokemon in their party. However, now they've earned the respect of legendary Pokemon. '''Mega Evolution: '''You may mega evolve Pokemon. '''Skill Mastery: '''Choose a skill. For that skill, instead of rolling 2d60 and taking the highest, you roll 2d60 and add them together. Similarly, you add 1d60 to your Pokemon's effort when working with your Pokemon instead of taking the higher of your die or the Pokemon's effort. '''Destiny: '''Each player may choose a destiny ability from the list below. Some of these may require the GM to work them into the plot before they become fully available. Master Breeder You may breed any Pokemon, even legendary Pokemon. Cloner You may clone Pokemon. This produces a clone at starter level of the same Pokemon that was cloned, even if that makes the offspring an evolved form. Clones can be of any Pokemon, even a legendary or deceased Pokemon. Fame You are now famous. People recognize you everywhere and you get to stay in hotels and eat meals for free. Fans send you gifts. This comes with its burdens, but it generally means that everyone you meet will be overawed by you and you have quite a bit of influence. Join the Elite 4 You are now an official member of the Elite 4. This has no mechanical effects, but it gives you an incredible amount of prestige and influence. You are a celebrity, well-known. But more than that, you are respected. Here are some examples of how that prestige can work for you, provided you continue to act in a manner worthy of it: * You call the president and make an appointment to speak with her. She carefully considers what you have to say and may very well act on it. * You can hold a press conference any time you want, and all major media outlets will gather at a moment’s notice to hear your announcement. Any accusations you make will be investigated and any problems you announce are brought to the national stage for debate. * In the midst of a disaster, you call out orders to emergency personnel and they assume you know what’s best and so do everything you say. Note: it’s the Elite 4 not the Elite 5. Your taking this destiny ability means one of the Elite 4 will step down or retire.